The heart knows what it wants
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: He's the popular guy in school. She's the new girl who knows reality isn't a fairytale. Dirk is dating the head cheerleader, but when he first lays eyes on the new girl, his heart is feeling something he never felt before. Will he follow his heart instead of this somewhat social circle he's supposed to be in?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm in the mood to write a Dirk x OC Fic. Just like everything else I've written, the OC will be me to some degree. The story will be high school based, with some Disney mixed with it. So please bare with me. I haven't written a actual story in two years and I'm not going to stop those other fics either. I just have inspiration for this right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or its characters. I only own the OCs and the somewhat plot.

* * *

**Shan's P.O.V**

I groaned. It's 6am. Why is Mel playing her Disney CD at this hour? I love my new step family in all but damn. It's too early for this. Then I remembered that it's the first day of my new school. Maybe I should get up. But again maybe not. At my old school I was a girl in the shadows. I know this won't be any different. With a sigh I decided to humor myself as I got out of bed and started singing the song that was currently playing while getting dressed.

* * *

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup:

Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,

Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up

Sweep again,

And by then

It's like 7:15.

And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery

I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically

Just wonder when will my life begin?

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking

Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess

Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making

Then I'll stretch,

Maybe sketch,

Take a climb, sew a dress!

And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare

I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.

And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair

Stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'

When will my life begin?

Tomorrow night the lights will appear

Just like they do on my birthday each year.

What is it like out there where they glow?

Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go."

* * *

I smirked. I don't know why I just did that but hey, it got me to move faster. Grabbing my school books I patted Mel's head as I passed her in the hallway. "Thanks for the entertainment earlier."

"I heard you in there. You should sing more often!" The little girl grinned up at me.

""This will be our little secret, 'Kay?" I don't think I have encouragement to actually sing in public.

"But..." Mel sighed. "Okay! But will you at least sing for me again?"

"Sure. Though after school. Come on, we're late. Lillie probably is waiting for me and I'm pretty sure Lutz is looking for you."

"Oh!" She ran downstairs with her backpack and I followed.

I hugged my mom as soon as I saw her, as well as my new step dad. He really does love my mother. "You'll be okay at school, Shan, I just know it," He said softly.

"Thanks. We'll see how it goes.." I smiled shyly.

"Shan Raeger's waiting outside." Lillie came up behind me.

I pouted. "Do I have to ride with you two? It's like I'm the third wheel whenever I'm with you."

"It's not that bad."

"You try sitting through two people making out while trying to get her sister's attention." I smirked. "You know what, if I managed to get a boyfriend it's payback."

"You mean when. Shan have faith in yourself."

"Lillie. This is NOT a fairytale. This is reality. And in my reality I'm the girl that nobody notices. And that's the way it is. It was like that at my old school, this, is my life. And you're living in it."

With a smirk, I went outside and greeted my sister's boyfriend. "Raeger is it okay that I just walk to school? I don't feel like being the third wheel this morning."

"I…"

"Shan, just-"

"Lillie. It'll be okay. I'll see you at school okay? I promise you can drive me home."With that, I walked to school. The fresh air actually feels good and I didn't regret this decision.

* * *

As soon as I've arrived at my destination, it didn't take long for me to make a complete fool of myself. Not paying attention to my surroundings, I accidentally bumped into a girl in a cheerleading outfit. "S-sorry," I apologized, knowing that I just made things worse for myself. I know this story. I try being nice to the popular crowd, with them hating me without actually knowing me.

The girl got up with a glare. "Apology not accepted. You're new here? Well, here's rule number one. Stay away from me, freak! There's two types of people. People like me who are in the popular crowd, and there's people like you. The freaks who looks up to the rest of us." With that, she left.

I groaned as I got up and sat down on a bench. And my life begins. Facepalming, I looked up to see a guy across the courtyard. He gave me a smile, and I smiled shyly back at him. He must not seen my earlier encounter with the bitch. The guy had brown hair and green eyes, and he was hot. It looks like he has talking to his friend though so I didn't want to get in their way.

At that moment, the bell for class had ring and I found myself making my move into the building.

* * *

**Dirk's P.O.V**

"Dirk. As your brother I say you have to break up with Lexi. She's making you miserable. I mean just look at you. That girl has you wrapped around her finger and you're not being your usual cheerful self." My brother placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know. But Ivan I'm working on it. It's not easy to date a cheerleader who-"

"Oh dear speaking of the devil. Looks like she's being mean to the new girl already."

Turning my head, I watched as my girlfriend being her rude self. I groaned. The new girl was cute and I felt bad for her. She doesn't deserve that. I wanted to step in, but couldn't. "This is getting old. I am, as soon as I see Lexi, I'm actually going to break up with her this time." I've been trying to for months now. But every time I tried, she distracts me. I can't take it anymore.

Looking behind me again, I gave the new girl a smile. She had returned it, and I could have sworn I felt an actual heartbeat. "I gotta know who she is."

"I believe that's Lillie's step sister. I don't know her name but Dirk," Ivan smirked, "Maybe you should stop staring? Let me guess. You felt something in your chest just now?"

"Maybe. I don't know…it's just a different feeling than I felt towards Lexi when we first met." I think I actually like this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Lol, please enjoy! Also thanks to whoever likes this so far.

* * *

**Shan's P.O.V**

"Ugh! Stupid locker!" I groaned. This thing was giving me problems earlier too. I had to kick it to get it open. Though this time, it's not working. Great. Well, at least this day isn't too terrible. I managed to make a few friends in my earlier classes and I've decided to put this morning's incident with the cheerleader behind me. However, I have drama now and I'd appreciate getting. This stupid. Locker open so that I don't have to carry these books everywhere.

"Looks like you could use a hand."

I jumped out of my skin, literally dropping papers all over the floor. "Crap." I got down on my needs.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Someone said as they gotten down to help me.

"It's…okay I-" Looking up, it was the guy I saw this morning in the courtyard. With a shy smile, I suddenly felt a light blush forming. Luckily, I managed to gather everything and he handed me what he had collected while offering me his hand.

"I'm Dirk. Are you a new student?"

I nodded. Taking the offered hand, I stood up and leaned against my locker for support. "It's nice to meet you Dirk. I'm Shan." I managed to say while my mind was elsewhere. Close up, I have to admit to myself that Dirk's hotter than I thought he was this morning. And I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. There's no way a girl like me would ever have a chance with a guy like him. I mean just look at him. And then look at me. This is reality. Not a fairytale.

"I should get to class…" I started walking.

"But what about your locker?"

"I give up with that thing. I can't-"

"And that should do it!"

"Just how did-" Right in front of me was a opened locker and he didn't need to kick it. "Dirk, you're my hero." I grinned. Putting my books away.

He smirked. "A hero? All I did was push down the handle. These lockers are old."

"I've been kicking it all morning. And all you did was pushed down the handle. Give me credit. You're a hero in my book."

"Fair enough." He smirked. "So can I-"

"Dirk! Over here!"

"Shit." He groaned. I could have sworn I saw the look of…regretfulness? In his eyes. But again it wasn't my business.

Turning my head, I saw the cheerleader from this morning. And she's sending me a death glare. "You know her?" I asked.

"She's my girlfriend…"

_Of course she is… _I thought. And let the drama I didn't want begin. I watched as Dirk forced himself to approach the devil.

"What's going on?" The girl asked.

"Nothing to worry about Lexi. Shan was just having trouble with her locker so I was helping her. That's it." Dirk looked like he was going to explode.

I don't want to know.

"Look at you. Always helping." Lexi kissed Dirk on the cheek and I could tell that she was faking. Either that or she's trying to prove something to me. Lexi then grabbed Dirk's hand and forced him to walk with her. She turned her head towards me, mouthing: "Rule number two, Dirk's off limits."

I groaned. Why me? Well. Something tells me I better stay away from Dirk if I want to live.

* * *

**Dirk's P.O.V**

I have so many thoughts in my head right now it's not even funny. I can't even talk to a girl without Lexi interrupting. Damn the girl is controlling. And no, this wasn't the first time I've noticed this. I told myself I was going to break up with Lexi as soon as I saw her, but something told me she won't give me the chance to speak. I should break up with her, hell I need to break up with her. But again I don't think I actually have the guts to do so.

Well, on the plus side at least I got the other girl's name. I just hope that I can talk to Shan again without interruptions from Lexi.

* * *

**Shan's P.O.V **

Crap. Looks like avoiding Dirk is going to be harder then I thought. Both he and Lexi are in my drama class and a groan escaped my lips. I can see Dirk as he secretly sent me a wave, however I ignored it because Lexi was literally right there. Didn't stop me from sitting in the empty seat next to Dirk though. Mostly because that's were the teacher placed me. Literally.

When Lexi wasn't looking, I managed to give Dirk a small smile and it felt good. I figured as long as Lexi doesn't know, being Dirk's friend won't kill me. And it looked like he could use it. I wrote something down and secretly gave it to him. It was my phone number, with a note saying "if you feel like talking". That's right Lexi bite me. There's no rules about being his friend. And I'm honestly okay with being his friend.

"Okay class." The teacher started, "When acting, one must actually feel whatever they're making the audience believe. Because that'd make the play believable. Let's try it." She grabbed two scripts and looked around room. The elderly woman's eyes landed on me and Dirk, and I could tell that Lexi was pissed. "You two. Come up here."

"Don't you mean me, Ms Eda?" Lexi quickly jumped up before I could.

"No dear, I wanted give Shan a chance to try this on her first day."

Lexi pouted. Me on the other hand, wished that I didn't have to go up. But I did. Dirk seemed to noticed my nervousness, because his hand went on my shoulder, and I felt relaxed.

"It'd be okay. Just imagine a peaceful place in your mind and that way you'll be calm and distracted." He whispered into my ear.

"Peaceful place…r-right…" Closing my eyes, I thought of my peaceful place as I took the script from Ms Eda. Glancing over the page Ms Eda wanted us to do and I prepared myself.

In my acting mode, I focused on the scene, Dirk, and nothing else. The script wanted me to approach Dirk so that's what I did.

"You came back for me? But…. I don't understand. What about your parents? Lest don't you see, you're a prince, and me, I'm just a ordinary girl. We can't be together."

"I don't care what my parents thinks of us." Dirk took my hand and I literally felt the emotion. "Elizabeth, I ran away from my duties. I'd rather risk everything if that means I get to be with you. I love you. Nobody is going to come between us. I won't let them."

"Lest-"

Dirk placed a finger to my lip and I felt a tear. Which was a good thing because Elizabeth was supposed to tear up here.

"The question is, does she love me?"

I placed my hand on Dirk's cheek. "I love you." I wrapped my arms around him because it wanted me to do that. "Lest I've always loved you."

Dirk lifted my chin up with his finger, making me look up in his green eyes. "Then kiss me." He had leaned in and before I knew it, his lips made contact with mine.

I know we were acting but damn. The kiss felt real. Perhaps that's what Ms Eda wanted? I followed Dirk's actions, making the staged kiss longer then necessary.

By the time he had pulled away, my face was red as a tomato. What just happened? The kiss…I-it felt real. Was my heart beating?

"See? That wasn't bad." Dirk whispered.

I smiled shyly. "Y-yeah. You were right…" Laughing nervously, I can see Lexi glaring at me and I gulped.

Yup. _I'm dead. _

* * *

**Dirk's P.O.V **

Woah, I know we were just acting, but I literally felt something as I kissed her. That's probably why I've kissed her longer than necessary. It felt real to me, and a part of me wants to do it again. And for real. I have to talk to Ivan before doing something stupid.

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V **

New girl you're so dead! That kiss wasn't fake. I know it wasn't. I saw the look earlier in the hallway, when I'm done with you, you won't be able to show your face in this school again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A special shoutout to Robotkitty5848 for letting me use her characters Alex and Hazuki in this story. **

* * *

**Dirk's P.O.V**

Miss Eda then patted my shoulder as she told me and Shan to sit back down. Was it in my imagination, or was that a wink I saw in the elderly woman's eye? It's like she knows something that I don't. Sitting back down, Lexi was giving me a look.

"What are you doing?" She gestured towards my…

Looking down, my hand was still holding Shan's and I was trying to think of a way to defend myself. "I uh…"

"I-I'll take my hand back now Dirk," Shan said nervously. And there goes my unexplained warmth.

I couldn't explain it, but holding Shan's hand brought comfort. Nothing like when I'd hold Lexi's hand. And why am I thinking about this?

"Now then," Ms Eda brought me back to reality. "I want everyone to pair up into groups of two, I want you to write, and form, an emotional scene. It can be whatever you like. And Dirk, since it seems you and Shan work so well together, I'm pairing you up first."

"Ms Eda What about the rest of us?" Lexi suddenly asked. Was that jealousy I saw?

"Let's see… Lexi I'd like you to work with Fritz, Alex with Lisette, Wayne with Chelsea, Mark with Allen, and Hazuki with Rod." Ms Eda had decided. "You have two weeks for this assignment, just before the upcoming school dance."

Just then the bell made it's presence known and everyone quickly made their exit. Probably because it was lunch time.

"Dirk," Ms Eda stopped me.

"Yes ma'am?"

"The kiss? Next time, keep it under 30 seconds." She smirked.

"Right…I'll remember that…" I hope.

* * *

In the cafeteria, I made an beeline towards Ivan, however before I could say anything, Lexi literally sat her butt down next to me.

Ivan gave Lexi a look. "Do you always have to sit here? Not that I don't mind, it's just…" He looked at me. I just shrugged.

"Ivan of course I do! Dirk is my boyfriend. Is he not? We do everything together."

I can see Ivan trying to stop himself from saying something.

"Hey look!" I suddenly spoke up. "Shan is trying to find a place to sit. I'm going to go see if she wants to sit with us."

Lexi pulled my arm. "No. She's not like us Dirk. We are popular, she isn't."

"She's not that bad Lexi."

"She can't sit with us."

"Hey guys can I-" Shan did approached us, asking if she could sit here. I wanted to say yes, but Lexi beat me.

"Sorry, we're full."

"Actually there's a seat-" Lexi covered my mouth.

"That seat is taken. Hey Ash over here!" Lexi called out.

"…But I-" Shan sighed.

"Sorry maybe next time."

From the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Lexi slipped her foot out, ending up tripping Shan and she hit the floor, food tray included.

"Oops. Sorry, innocents accidents right?" Lexi said then.

Ivan got up from his seat. I wanted to do it, but Lexi was holding onto me.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked Shan while helping her up.

"I…" I can see Shan looking around her surroundings, her brown eyes landing on me while tears starting to form. "I gotta go…" Shan quickly removed Ivan's hand off of her shoulder, running out of the cafeteria. It looked like Alex had noticed, because she ran after her.

Ivan and Ash gave Lexi a look.

"It was a accident. She probably deserves it anyway for being so clumsy."

"No. She doesn't." I mumbled. I wanted to say more, but I chickened out. Damn. What did I saw in Lexi to begin with?

"Lexi what did you do to my sister?" Lillie stepped in then.

"Just a little incident Lillie," Lexi said innocently.

Lillie rolled her eyes. "Incident my-" She sighed. "Just be careful next time okay?"

"Of course!" Lexi said with a forced smile. I stayed quiet. There was nothing I could have done at this point anyway.

Actually yes I know what I could've done. I should have stepped in, but I didn't have the guts. Come on Dirk be a man for once!

* * *

**Shan's P.O.V**

I want to crawl into a hole and just fucking die. What just happened was no incident. Lexi's out to get me, and just because Dirk's her boyfriend and she thinks she can control him. Well whatever. I'm done with this school. Done with fucking everything.

"Shan? It's Alex. Are you okay?"

I sniffed. I ran into the girls bathroom. Do I sound okay? "I will be Alex, thanks for checking on me…" I wanted to be alone, but am grateful that someone did came. Coming out of the stall, my clothes and hair was still covered in food, and my eyes and cheeks were stained with tears. I went to the bathroom sink.

"Lexi is a bitch. You didn't deserved any of this." Alex helped me cleaned up the best she could.

"You didn't kiss Dirk. And yes, I know it was a stage kiss, but Alex, it felt real. And I think Lexi could see it too…" I groaned. "I just wanted to stay in the shadows where I'm supposed to be. But no. I've been in this school for 5 hours and I'm already causing drama…" I started crying again. "I just want to go home…"

I gave Alex a look. "Sorry, this probably wasn't how you wanted to spend your free period." I smiled a little.

Alex waved her hand with reassurance. "Don't worry about it. You looked like you could use a friend."

"Friend? Really? You want to be my friend?" I was cheering up.

"As long as you want me to be." Alex smirked.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I smirked back. "Well, I guess this is the best we could get it." I gestured towards my shirt. "I'll just wash my hair when I get home." Too bad about my lunch though. I literally could feel my stomach.

Alex gave me a grin. "I have a idea. Come with me." She took my arm and guided me out of the bathroom. She took me into one of the cooking classrooms. I blinked. "It's okay. The teacher won't mind us being in here. His door is always open. Now, what would you like to make?"

* * *

When I got home, I literally jumped into the shower. It feels good to be clean.

Doing my homework now, I looked up as Lillie knocked on my door. "I don't want to talk about it Lillie." I got off my bed to grab a book from my desk. "Let's drop it okay?"

"I wish you'd talk to me." Lillie frowned. "I heard about drama class from Fritz. You kissed Dirk."

"A) He kissed me, and B) We were acting. That's it. Let's move on." I was tired of this conversation.

"Shan-"

"Lillie. Please. I want to drop it."

"Fine." She looked at me. "Just…just know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Lillie," I smiled.

"Shan," Mom came in the room. "There's a young man downstairs wanting to see you."

"Who-"

"Lillie it's probably Dirk. We have a script to write." I groaned. "Mom can you tell whoever it is that I'm not in the mood?"

"I think you better tell Ivan yourself." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Ivan? Odd I don't know a Ivan.." I tilted my head.

"Shan he's Dirk's older brother. He was the one who Dirk was with at lunch."

"Oh…. So that was his name."

Well great. That's what I need a reminder of earlier. Getting up, I went downstairs to see this guy I don't even know. "You wanted to see me?" I crossed my arms.

The guy looked at me. "Just wanted to see if you're alright. Dirk wanted to come with me but…Lexi wanted him to sit through cheerleading practice."

Of course. But again I don't want to know. I smiled weakly. "I'm doing better than I was earlier. So you can tell Dirk that when you see him. You also can tell him that the next time he'd like to leave me a message, to do it his damn self." I couldn't help but snap like I did. "Sorry Ivan I-"

"It's alright. I have a feeling you didn't mean it." He smiled softly at me.

"It's just been a long day. But I do appreciate you checking up on me." I smiled shyly. "Hey, actually you can give Dirk a real message. See, we're supposed to be working on a script for drama and-"

"You'd like to know if he's free to work on it."

"Well I didn't mean right this second, but basically yeah…"

"I got it." He thought for a moment. "You know I'm not doing anything right now, would you like to go on a walk with me? There's a lake I like to sit at."

"A-are you asking me out on a date?" I nervously asked. Ivan was cute and I never did this before.

"Oh…um…." Was that a blush I saw? He wears it well. "I-I well,"

"Ivan. It's okay. I'll walk with you. It beats homework." I went to grab a light jacket before walking out the door with Ivan. We walked for a while, talking about nothing. Date or not, I needed this distraction.


End file.
